


離日

by Blossomtime_828



Series: 殘花 [4]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: 3355, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blossomtime_828/pseuds/Blossomtime_828
Summary: *cp：3355*私設花吐症*請勿上升真人，謝謝墨希
Relationships: Hong Joochan/Kim Jibeom
Series: 殘花 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200476





	離日

**Author's Note:**

> *cp：3355
> 
> *私設花吐症
> 
> *請勿上升真人，謝謝
> 
> 墨希

正常是指什麼，說實在的他這幾天下來從沒體會過什麼是正常，光是支撐著全身的重量就耗盡他所有力量了，能走上舞台也是奇蹟，連他自己都佩服自己的毅力。

五光十色的舞台燈光打在身上，皮膚能感覺那樣的熱度，還有台下震耳欲聾的呼喊聲，他勉強能看見台下粉絲們手上舉著為他應援的手幅，盡最大的努力他對台下的觀眾擠出了一個微笑並且揮了揮手。

口中不經意到咳著花朵，像是要裝飾整個舞台似的，落下一落一落微開的花瓣。

他賣力的讓每一個編舞動作跟上節拍，但身體似乎不聽使喚，總是慢了幾個拍子，漏了幾個動作，沒有人指責他，只是更加努力的給與鼓勵。

輪到他的part，隊形變換之下他站到隊伍的最前面，手上拿著麥克風，視線看著台下一張張模糊的臉，他不知道他唱得怎樣，只是他盡力了。

視野越來越暗，四個角落開始被黑暗吞噬，然後慢慢的彷彿世界上的光線被抽乾，他的眼前一篇漆黑，最後的記憶停留在拿著麥克風的手一鬆。

碰一聲巨響，伴隨著刺耳的電子音，是洪周燦的麥克風重重的落在舞台上的聲音，千鈞一髮之際，在他整個人倒在舞台上之前，隊友們一瞬間反應，立刻從後頭衝上前架住他。

台下的觀眾先是驚呼，然後擔心的詢問著，李長埈已經背起洪周燦就往後台奔去，李大烈做為隊長，他給了台下所有觀眾一個道歉後，也跟著隊友們離開了舞台。

只留下來不及停止青春洋溢的舞曲伴奏，和一片嘩然的群眾。他們絕對是專業的，但這種時候隊友才是最重要的。

在恍惚的意識裡，洪周燦的五感彷彿都被浸在水裡，看到的影像模糊晃動，聽見的聲音像是隔了非常遙遠還有著回聲，他感覺到自己被放在一個平台上，然後聽見悠遠的救護車聲音。

他模糊的記得自己被送進醫院，病床邊圍著九張擔心的臉，遙遠的地方還傳來經紀人通電話的對話聲。

他記得有人一直拉著他的手，但他並不知道那是誰，他徹底失去意識前那隻手一直都在，骨節分明細嫩的手，手指修長，食指上帶著一個戒指，緊緊的握著不放。

待他再次清醒，依然有一雙手握著他，但不一樣，是一雙更小一些、更加柔軟的手，他緩緩睜開雙眼，首先映入眼簾的是姐姐的臉，臉頰上掛著淚痕，握著他的手擔憂的看著他。

他發現空氣中沒有醫院刺鼻的消毒水氣味，而是他最熟悉的——家的味道，他沒有去到醫院之後的記憶，後來想了想也許是因為醫院已經束手無策了，所以他回到家裡。

他嘗試著坐起身子，大動作讓他的腦袋暈眩，但是他還是勉強自己起身，實際上他不知道自己又昏迷了多久，只不過看著窗外陽光，看來又是過了一天，現在從發病那天當天算起來已經是第四天了，對於生命即將結束還是一點實感也沒有。

想著昨天的演出，原本是想做最完美的結束，但看來還是被他毀掉了，不過那些應援他都還記得，收藏在心裡，看來如果有下輩子才能報答這些喜歡了。

反胃的感覺又來了，捂著嘴咳了起來，除了從指縫落下已經差不多綻放的花朵之外，他感覺嗓子一甜，手掌沾上溫熱的東西。

洪周燦有點錯愕的攤開手掌，除了花瓣之外，上頭有一灘暗紅色的血跡。他盯著那灘血跡發楞，姐姐在一旁倒是很緊張馬上拿來了紙巾幫擦去手上和嘴角的鮮血。

他感覺姐姐好像在哭，他不喜歡這個樣子，不喜歡成為別人的負擔。

「之後，大家都會好好的吧。」像是自言自語一般說著，「大家都要好好的啊。」

昨天晚上洪周燦被送回家後，其他人也會到宿舍休息，直到今天一切像是恢復正常，他們一如往常的去公司，但有幾個被叫去開會，其他人則繼續自己的練習和課程，沉浸在練習當中能讓人忘記那些心煩意亂的事情。

金知範獨自一個人關在個人練習室裡頭唱歌，對未來這個詞語他感到很迷惘，實際上從洪周燦第一天發病開始他彷彿在做夢一樣，恍恍惚惚的第五天就要來了，渾渾噩噩大概就是這樣的感覺。

他是一個樂觀的人，但現況實在無法樂觀起來，他感覺這個世界在和他唱反調，當他越想做到什麼的時候，偏偏什麼都做不到，束手無策的悲哀。

他找了伴奏打算練習，但就連最喜歡的Roy Kim哥的歌曲他也唱不下去。今天看著洪周燦在眼前倒下去，一瞬間他好像才從夢中醒來，直面而來的是已經第四天的事實，和自己什麼都做不到的事實。

他心底燃起一把無名火，憤怒的按著滑鼠把所有視窗關掉，然後把耳機和紙筆隨意的扔在桌上，想發洩但無處發洩。

突然門外傳來清脆的敲門聲，他迅速的轉過頭，金東炫站在門外，透過沒有經過霧面處理的玻璃看著他，然後開了門探頭進來。

「很晚了，一起回去吧。」金東炫說道。

金知範這次拿起手機看了看時間，已經過了半夜兩點，被一堆混亂的情緒攪擾，讓他連時間的流逝都沒注意到，趕緊收拾了東西跟著金東炫離開公司，往宿舍的方向走去。

春天的夜裡，街頭還是非常寒冷，穿著保暖的大衣，戴著口罩保護口鼻，途中經過了便利商店，金東炫突然拉住金知範。

「去吃點東西再回去？」金東炫問道。

「你在邀我一起吃宵夜？」金知範有些詫異，事實上金東炫不是那種會要求吃宵夜的人，因為他食量不怎麼大，而且吃東西都非常的慢。

看見金知範疑惑的眼神，金東炫嘆了口氣說道，「你忘了你今天一整天都關在公司什麼都沒吃嗎？」

金東炫一說他才想起來，確實他從一早起床就吃不下早餐，空腹到公司練習，午餐時間和晚餐時間也都沉浸在練習與煩躁當中，到現在一餐都沒有吃，似乎被這麼一說，他的肚子就餓了起來，於是就跟著金東炫進到便利商店。

兩個人各自選了簡單的微波食品，結帳後坐在便利商店的座位區開始吃了起來。

「回去快點洗洗睡了吧，早上還要早點起來。」金東炫一邊細嚼慢嚥一邊說道，不知道是在嘆氣，還是在吹涼微波食品的熱氣，之後在將第二口食物放進嘴裡前說道，「要去周燦那裡。」

金知範沒有回話，他聞到食物香氣後，才真覺得餓壞了，一口一口扒著塑膠碗中的食物。

實際上他們有著很多很多的情緒，但是似乎不太適合現在表達，那些話不用說出來，說出來只會更加感傷，他們心照不宣。

實際上金東炫一整天都在注意金知範，甚至原本他是刻意在等金知範結束練習，但看著金知範都已經大半夜了還不出來，他才進去拉人回家。

他的心裡糾結了無數次，是否要把洪周燦的事告訴金知範，但每當他腦海裡有了著這個念頭，一想到洪周燦讓他不要說，一想到之後金知範可能會抱著愧疚活著，他又無數次打消這個念頭。

做人真難，尤其做一個知道太多的人，如果可以他乾脆一開始就不要知道或許比較好受。

過了一會兒，金知範基本上吃完了，看了一眼金東炫的碗裡，大概還有三分之一，本來就是一位吃東西很慢的朋友，加上滿腦子又在糾結說與不說，讓他的動作更慢了。

「說要快回去休息的，你還吃那麼慢。」金知範吐槽似的說道，收拾了自己的餐具後回來，滑著手機繼續等著金東炫。

事實上他只是看著手機桌面左滑又右滑，沒有心情看任何訊息，也沒有心情打遊戲，就是想讓手上有件事可做。

「我明天不想過去。」金知範裝作若無其事的說道，他想試探金東炫的看法，事實上他真的不怎麼想去，他不想承受那樣的悲傷。

他感到有些抱歉，如果說他愛洪周燦，那他其實更愛著自己，不想讓自己受傷，所以他想要逃避。

「說真的我也不想，真想讓洪周燦那小子自己走回來。」金東炫只當他在感嘆，暫時放下心裡糾結著的事回答道，「但是還是會去的吧，他是我最好的朋友。」

他知道金東炫沒有明白他真正的意思，但是那沒有關係，他只是先試探金東炫怎麼想的罷了。

他真的不想去看洪周燦，也不會去。

他不想承認自己在害怕，其實他根本就還沒想好怎麼面對死亡，在這個年紀不是正應該開始自己多采多姿的人生嗎？死亡是什麼？他不知道也不想要知道。

過去一起度過的練習生歲月，加上出道這一年多來的日子，以前覺得很長，以為他們相處很久了，為什麼現在看起來那麼短，如果可以回去，他或許會更早參加選秀，更早進到公司，那樣相處的日子是不是就會再長一些，他也會更珍惜那些已經過去的日子。

但是時間畢竟是回不去的。

十二點已經過去兩個小時，所以現在是第五天，也就是最後一天。

*Tbc


End file.
